<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kissing bridge by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358413">kissing bridge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bisexual Disaster Richie Tozier, F/M, Implied Hanbrough, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nonbinary Stanley Uris, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shark Puppy AU, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Trans Richie Tozier, ben is the manager, bev &amp; richie are best friends, bev sings, bill plays rhythm guitar, eddie plays keyboard, established benverly, mike plays drums, no beta we die like men, richie plays lead guitar, stan comes out later on in the story, stan plays bass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Richie Tozier, lead guitarist of the recently famous band, Shark Puppy, has to deal with feelings.</p>
<p>A Shark Puppy AU!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough &amp; Mike Hanlon &amp; Ben Hanscom &amp; Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier &amp; Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, richie tozier &amp; beverly marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kissing bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He drew smoke from his cigarette, blowing it into his friends’ faces, “Guys, what if we started a rock band.”</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up, Richie.”</p>
<p>“Wait… That’s actually not the worst idea he’s ever had.”</p>
<p>And that was how Shark Puppy was born.</p>
<hr/>
<p>At 19 years old, Richie Tozier was practically famous. Two years spent in a little garage band with his friends and then, a song blew up. Shark Puppy released their newest album, Who Killed Betty Ripsom, on October 31st, 2019. On November 8th, 2019, Kissing Bridge blew up, making the band practically famous as well. And of course Richie was ecstatic, who wouldn’t be? He had a hit song, he was in a famous band with his best friends. He should be the happiest he’d ever been, so why does he still feel so numb?</p>
<p>“Richard. Wake up. Earth to Richie. Richie!” Eddie kicks him in the face.</p>
<p>Richie is currently sat in the group’s studio in their hammock. Eddie is sitting opposite him with his feet in Richie’s face, they had just been arguing about who should get the hammock and this was Eddie’s way of trying to claim it.</p>
<p>“Rich, we need you input on these lyrics.” Bev walked over and dropped her notebook on his chest.</p>
<p>The lyrics to their newest song, I Heart Derry, were written in a scrawl of blue pen ink. Beverly and Mike had been doing most of the writing for their songs, so for Bev to ask for Richie’s input weirded him out.</p>
<p>He read over the song so far. It was good, but Richie new something was missing, he had a feeling Bev felt the same. Eddie snatched the book from his hand and read it over.</p>
<p>“It’s missing something. Here, gimme a pen.” Eddie motioned for Mike to throw him the pen. </p>
<p>“It needs a pre-chorus. Eds write a pre-chorus in.” Richie chimes in, moving to sit criss-cross.</p>
<p>“Fuck you, write your own fucking pre-chorus. I’m adding another verse.”</p>
<p>“No, Eds, pre-chorus. P-R-E-C-H-O-R-U-S.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me Eds, asshole.”</p>
<p>“Sorry… Eds.”</p>
<p>“Fuck off.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, can you two shut the fuck up,” Bev snatches the notebook from Eddie’s hands as the two begin kicking each other, “I’m gonna write in a pre-chorus, thank you Richie.”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck you too, Beverly.” Eddie yelled as he was assaulted by Richie’s foot again.</p>
<p>Beverly just flips him off and walks back over to Mike, who is trying to stifle a laugh. Stanley and Bill are sitting in a corner, laughing at the display. </p>
<p>“Staniel!” Richie yells.</p>
<p> Stan deadpans, narrowing their eyes at their friend, “What do you want, Tozier.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing that’s useful to the band, huh? Sitting on your ass? Write a fucking bass line asshat.” Richie sticks his tongue out at his friends as Bill literally falls out of his seat laughing.</p>
<p>“Bitch, all you’re doing is arguing with Eddie! You’re not helping either.”</p>
<p>“Actually, Beverly used my idea.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you.” Stan flips Richie off, “Asshole.” He mutters.</p>
<p>Bill pulls himself together and slides back into his chair, “A-all of y-you g-g-guys are the f-fucking worst.”</p>
<p>“Love you too, Billy boy!” Richie announces, kicking Eddie in the face yet again.</p>
<p>“Richie, your foot smells disgusting get it out of my face.”</p>
<p>“No thanks.”</p>
<p>“If y’all could stop arguing for one second, maybe we could finish this fucking album before the deadline. We have to write three more songs in two days, get on your game.” Beverly chimes in, putting the cap of her pen in her mouth and spinning around in her chair.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Bev.” Everyone but Mike says unanimously.</p>
<p>A rapping at the door interrupts them, and in comes Ben, the band’s manager and Bev’s boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Hey, Ben!” Beverly greets with a smile, “What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Bad news, deadline got cut down, they need the songs midnight tomorrow.” Ben hands Beverly a piece of crisp white paper.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Bev mutters, “We still have three songs to go, Ben can you see what you can do about getting it back to two? We’re barely able to manage that.”</p>
<p>“I tried already, sorry guys. Tomorrow at midnight is final.” Ben looks as sorry as he sounds, which means he sounds very sorry, he’s a sunshine.</p>
<p>“Shit shit shit, Eddie, Richie, shut the fuck up and get over here, we have songs to write.” Bev puts on her commanding voice, which means she’s one hundred percent serious and the boys should move their asses before she actually punches them.</p>
<p>And so, Eddie and Richie comply, and the band stays up writing until sunrise, with one of the two of the songs finished by the time they accidentally fall asleep.</p>
<p>Ben walks in again, waking them up at around noon, “Guys! Get up! You have so much work to do!” Ben sounds panicked as Richie grumbles and Eddie whines.</p>
<p>Beverly sighs and sits up, rubbing her face and yawning. Stan follows suit, playing with the curly mop of hair on his head until it looks semi decent.</p>
<p>“Rich, Eddie, Bill, come on.” Bev shakes Richie awake as Mike arises from his spot on the floor.</p>
<p>“What time is it?” Bill groans, moving his arm to cover his eyes.</p>
<p>“12:16. Get up.” Bev says as she continues to shake Richie.</p>
<p>“I get it, I’m getting up.” Richie groans.</p>
<p>Eddie rolls to his back on the floor and opens his eyes, “Oh my god, did I just fall asleep on the floor? That’s disgusting I’m gonna get a disease from this shit.”</p>
<p>“It’s too early for your germophobe bullshit, Eddie.” Richie groans, rolling onto his stomach.</p>
<p>“It’s literally noon,” Eddie stands up and walks towards the door, “I’m going to the bathroom, you losers should set up.”</p>
<p>Richie sits up just as Eddie leaves, finally waking up a bit.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna order some food, everyone write down what you want.” Ben says, pulling out his phone and opening Doordash.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Richie, pay attention please.” Bev waves her hand in front of his face as Richie zones out into the strings of his guitar.</p>
<p>“Shit, sorry. What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Can you play that riff again, please?”</p>
<p>And Richie does. Every time he plays, Richie goes into a trance. It feels like nothing can break his focus. He plays like nobody is watching, and it always feels like there isn’t anyone else there, just him and his guitar. Richie knows he’s good, he doesn’t like to think about it a lot, but he knows. Everyone always compliments him and he’s been a bit of a fan favorite so far.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Rich. Can you do the chord progression? Just keep going for now, I’m gonna try to write some lyrics.” Bev grabs a stool and her notebook, uncapping her pen with her mouth and sitting down.</p>
<p>Richie is happy to stay in his trance forever.</p>
<p>Midnight comes and in a fit of stress, Shark Puppy’s newest album has been submitted to their label. Within ten minutes, they get an email back with the dates for their recording.</p>
<p>“Yes! Album number four here we come!” Ben exclaims and Bev kisses him on the cheek in a fit of happiness.</p>
<p>“I think we should get sushi to celebrate.” Richie winks at Eddie, who gags.</p>
<p>“Richie, you know I hate sushi.”</p>
<p> “All the more reason to get it!”</p>
<p>“We can go to the diner, but sushi is way too expensive.” Ben mediates, as usual.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Shit. You guys do realize we have a gig tomorrow night, right?”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck,” Beverly takes a sip of her drink.</p>
<p>“We don’t even have a lineup.” Richie shoves a piece of pancake in his mouth.</p>
<p>“I think we should do a new song during the show. Start out with Kissing Bridge, maybe?” Eddie chimes in, nudging Richie for talking with his mouth full.</p>
<p>Bev pulls a pen out of her pocket and grabs a napkin.</p>
<p>She writes ‘Set List’ and then ‘1. Kissing Bridge’ and ‘2. Gazebos’.</p>
<p>“Bev, no, I’m not singing Gazebos,” Eddie vigorously shakes his head, “It’s too personal.”</p>
<p>“Who said you have to sing it? Nobody will suspect a thing, Eds.”</p>
<p>Eddie sighed. Richie knew that Gazebos was a personal song for Eddie, and they’d never performed it live before.</p>
<p>“Bev, don’t pressure him. If he’s not comfortable we shouldn’t make him do it.” Richie chimed in.</p>
<p>“I’m just saying, it’s a good song and people always talk about wanting to hear Eddie sing again.” Bev says, throwing a french fry at Richie, which he swats away.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, I’ll sing the dumb song,” Eddie turns to face Richie, “Thanks for standing up for me trashmouth.”</p>
<p>Richie smiles, “Any time, Eddie spaghetti!”</p>
<p>Eddie grabs a french fry from his own plate and throws it at Richie. Stan almost chokes laughing as Richie and Eddie start wrestling in the booth and Bev yells at them to stop fighting so they don’t get kicked out.</p>
<p>“Guys! We have a set list to make.” Ben, the voice of reason, as usual, is the one to finally get the two to stop fighting.</p>
<p>Richie laughs, “He started it.”</p>
<p>“Did not!”</p>
<p>“Did too!”</p>
<p>“Guys!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Richie chugs a 5-hour energy and messes with his hair. Shark Puppy is on in three minutes, and Richie is very unprepared. He hasn’t had time to memorize the set list like he usually does, as they finished it five minutes ago, shoes are untied and he’s falling asleep sitting up. His band members seem to be in the same boat, Bev is currently running around panicking, which she only does when she’s tired, Eddie is falling asleep in his chair, Bill is lying with his head on Stan’s shoulder with his eyes closed, Stan is trying his very hardest to stay awake, and Mike is going over the setlist in his head. There’s a flurry of panic in the room. </p>
<p>Ben running in is not as welcome of a sight as it usually is, especially when he shouts, “You’re on in one minute guys!”</p>
<p>Everyone groggily makes their way towards stage right and they can hear the distant cheering of the crowd. The lights dim, and they get their cue. Richie puts on his best smile and jumps in place before running out onto stage behind Bev.</p>
<p>“Hello, losers! We are Shark Puppy and this is Kissing Bridge!” Bev yells into the mic, just as energetic as she always is on stage. Bev’s always been the best at pretending not to be half asleep.</p>
<p>Mike counts them into the sound and begins the beat. Richie follows in on lead guitar with Bill on rhythm, and soon the song begins. Bev’s voice floats through the crowd, drawing people in as they sing along with the song. </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“What are you looking for?<br/>Tell me what you’re looking for?<br/>Are you looking for a chance to get away?<br/>Cus’ I’ve been waiting for,<br/>Yes I’ve been waiting for,<br/>A chance to say the things I want to say,”</p>
</blockquote><p>Colored lights and screaming crowds fill Richie’s vision, but his mind is somewhere else. He’s playing the guitar and doing a damn good job of it considering his current state, but his mind is far away, as it always is when he plays.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“I know, I know, I know I shouldn’t want ya,<br/>Maybe, instead, I’ll mess around and taunt ya,<br/>You like to mess around with me, don’t ya?<br/>I’m not sure,”</p>
</blockquote><p>He catches a glimpse of Eddie, in front of him, playing the keyboard with an intense focus, while still managing to put out enough energy to match with the upbeat song.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“When I carved our names into the wood,<br/>Of the Kissing Bridge, I swear I could,<br/>Be the man we both want me to be,<br/>You carved your name into my heart,<br/>You lit a match, I felt the spark,<br/>Baby you’re my secret fantasy,”</p>
</blockquote><p>He remembers writing this song. It was two in the morning and he was sleeping over at Bev’s house. The two of them stayed up writing songs, Bev playing Richie’s guitar as he wrote down what they were working on. Richie wrote most of the lyrics, bouncing ideas off Bev as he went by. He was so proud of the song, so when it blew up and got the band famous he was incredibly proud of himself.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“And if I was a little less,<br/>Scared to love you, I confess,<br/>Maybe then, we could both be free,<br/>The Kissing Bridge, for you and me,”</p>
</blockquote><p>He looks over to Bev. She’s singing her heart out and jumping up and down, ginger hair glowing with the lights, necklaces bouncing up and down with her.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“By now that bridge has seen,<br/>About a million teens,<br/>Making out and carving lovers’ names,<br/>When I was just fourteen,<br/>Over that little stream,<br/>I made a wish on that bridge, hoped you felt the same,” </p>
</blockquote><p>He looked to Stan and Bill who were both beaming as they played next to each other.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“I know, I know, I know I shouldn’t need ya,<br/>But I’m so goddamn glad I got to meet ya,<br/>I want to be the one who gets to free ya,<br/>I want more,”</p>
</blockquote><p>He looked to Mike, who was head banging and drumming his heart out. Mike was an incredible drummer.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“When I carved our names into the wood,<br/>Of the Kissing Bridge, I swear I could,<br/>Be the man we both want me to be,<br/>You carved your name into my heart,<br/>You lit a match, I felt the spark,<br/>Baby, you’re my secret fantasy,”</p>
</blockquote><p>Richie thinks about how much he loves his friends at that moment. Despite knowing them since middle school, he could never get bored of them. He’s so happy he gets to spend so much time with them. He couldn’t ask for anyone better to be famous with.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“And if I was a little less,<br/>Scared to love you, I confess,<br/>Maybe then, we both could be free,<br/>The Kissing Bridge, for you and me,”</p>
</blockquote><p>Richie shreds with passion, ripping into an epic guitar solo and the crowd goes wild.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“I wanna know, I wanna know,<br/>I wanna know if this is how you feel,<br/>I wanna know, I wanna know,<br/>I wanna know if you and I are real,<br/>I wanna know, I wanna know,<br/>I wanna know is this the big reveal?”</p>
</blockquote><p>Richie could feel the vibrations of the Stan’s bass as the music coursed through his body. He could feel every note from Bill’s guitar and every jump from Eddie and Bev.</p>
<p>“When I carved our names into the wood,<br/>Of the Kissing Bridge, it shouldn’t’ve hurt,<br/>To think about the possibilities,<br/>I carved your name into my heart,<br/>I dreamt we’d never be apart,<br/>In a world meant just for you and me,”</p>
<p>He looked at Eddie again, brown hair hit perfectly by the purple lights, messing up ever so slightly as he head-banged to the music. His hands were on the keys, playing a practiced rhythm perfectly. He watched Eddie jump five times before head-banging again.</p>
<p>“And if I cared a little less,<br/>About the things those assholes said,<br/>Maybe then, we both could be free,<br/>To be whoever we want to be.”</p>
<p>The song split into three parts then, Eddie and Stan taking backup vocals, as Bev sang the last verse of their hit song. And then, it was over. Richie stopped playing on time, like usual, and a storm of yelps and applause overcame his senses. Eddie turned and smiled at him and Richie winked back. </p>
<p>“Thank you everyone! Up next, we have a little treat for you! Eddie will be singing a formerly unreleased song, Gazebos!” Bev yelled into the mic, before gesturing to Eddie and handing it off.</p>
<p>“This is a bit of a personal song so, uh, be gentle with me.” Eddie laughed and began playing the first chords of the song.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the blink of an eye, the concert was over. They always seemed to flash by for Richie, but he assumed it was because he always got lost in the music and the adrenaline of performing.</p>
<p>“Goodnight everyone! Thanks for coming out!” Bev said her farewell into the microphones and the band yelled goodbye as well.</p>
<p>“That was the shittiest job I’ve ever done at this.” Eddie sighed, plopping onto the couch backstage.</p>
<p>“Agreed, I was definitely off my game.” Mike added, falling into the loveseat in the corner with Bill.</p>
<p>“I was incredible as usual.” Richie beams at his friends, but still practically flops into a seat in between Eddie and Stan.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Richie, you were so distracted the whole time.” Stan chimed in smacking Richie upside the head.</p>
<p>“At least I didn’t make googly eyes at Bill the whole time!”</p>
<p>“Did not!”</p>
<p>“Did too!”</p>
<p>“Di-”</p>
<p>“Children!” Bev yelled, “Can we please calm down, my head is pounding.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>It’s never hard for Richie to argue with his friends. In fact, that’s his personal favorite method of bonding. It’s so much easier to play around and prod at each other than to talk about actual feelings. He saved that for when he was high with Bev. These guys were his best friends though, and he didn’t think he’d mind sharing his entire life story with them. He trusted them, and that was what mattered most to him. They would never beat up and make fun of him like everyone did in his school days. He never had to hide himself with them.</p>
<p>Beverly was passed out by the time Ben came back saying the venue was cleared out. Everyone was practically falling asleep on each other.</p>
<p>“Time to go home, kids.” Ben shouted, waking everyone up.</p>
<p>Richie frowned and groaned, but got up anyways, making his way towards his car.</p>
<p>“Stanley, you comin’?” Richie and Stan shared an apartment, and since Stan didn’t have a car, they always went to rehearsals and shows together.</p>
<p>“Coming!” Stanley called out, grabbing his bass and heading towards Richie to catch up.</p>
<p>“Night everyone.” Richie grumbled, not letting anyone else say goodbye before he slipped through the door to go home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! i'm elliott and welcome to kissing bridge! the title comes from @reddiemorelikeredyee on tumblr &amp; the lyrics in this chapter come from @hostbusters on tumblr! listen to their recording! https://hostbusters.tumblr.com/post/189692245789/<br/>hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>